Will you catch me?
by AnimeEmoGurl00
Summary: this is a lemonade Mouth fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This story will CharliexMo rated T for some sexual themes and adult language. Sorry if it seems OOC but I think these alterations go better with the story in my head.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own lemonade mouth, not even the book but I do own the cd ;)

Mo's POV

Madison Square Garden

"We did it! WE ACTUALLY DID IT! And we kicked ass!" exclaimed Charlie with that infectous grin of his plastered on his face. It was so goofy I couldn't help but laugh. Just then Scott wrapped me in a huge hug from behind and I saw Charlie's grin falter slightly. _I must just be imagining it, right? I mean I rejected him and he must have realized that he deserves someone so much better than me. _I wouldn't have Scott being my boyfriend much longer anyways so I could pursue a sliver of hope. I decided if I was going to do this I might as well get it over with

" Scott, c-can we talk for a moment? In private?" I asked, wondering why I sounded so nervous , I had been thinking about this for awhile now. By now we had just walked into the lobby of our hotel. "Sure, babe. What's this about?" He looked concerned and it killed me that I was going to hurt him. But our friendship was special and I didn't want it to be ruined "I… I think we need to breakup." He looked relieved "Okay, honestly I think we are better as friends." This was a tiny shocker for me, but in a good way "I'm glad I wasn't the only one." "But Mo, I have to ask, does this have anything to do with your feelings for Charlie?" I was shocked, was it really that obvious? "Y-yeah… (clears throat) how'd you know?" "I can tell, it's kinda obvious Mo-Mo. But don't worry, I'm cool with it. You two balance each other out better as a couple than me and you do." "O-o-okay. Thanks Scott." "No prob."

And with that, he left to go talk to Stella in the little hangout area of the lobby. Who would've thought those two would get along. Now it was time for me to talk to Charlie. I really want him to still like me. But I'm not sure if he does. Plus, he's my best friend and I don't want that ruined. God being a teenager sucks!

I know this was short and doesn't really live up to the rating but this was just the beginning. I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own lemonade mouth, not even the book but I do own the cd ;)

Charlie's POV(takes place while Mo and Scott are breaking up) :

This was driving me nuts. They are so wrapped up in their own world. They're having one of what Wen calls "serious coupley moments." I was trying to act like I was wrapped up in my phone but I couldn't help but glance at the beautiful Indian princess that had captured my heart and her hideous frog of a boyfriend. Just then he walked away and Mo looked like a huge weight was on her shoulders. She turned and stared at the wall blankly. I walked over to her and laid a reassuring had on her shoulder. I asked her if she wants to go for a walk. She looks like she just got done watching a gruesome horror movie but she said yes.

Thank goodness Central Park was close to our hotel. I asked Mo what was up. She just shook her head and said "nothing." If I was anyone else and not her best friend that was totally in love with her, I would've believed her. But I was so I knew something was on her mind. "Mo, did Scott cheat again because if he did I will kick his ass for you." This got her out of her reverie "What? No! Why would you assume that?" _Why wouldn't I?_ I thought "Princess, you look like you just found out your puppy died. Please talk to me." I was pretty much pleading by now. She just started walking back to the hotel, knowing that I would follow her. "What are you doing, I thought we were going for a walk." She just stayed quiet and went to the elevator and I knew where she was going, just I didn't know why.

This was killing me. We had reached her room and things changed. As soon as we entered the room she was doing everything trying to mount. Her mouth was hot and passionate against mine. But I couldn't do this. Not if she was still with Scott. We wouldn't be any better than Scott and Jules and I didn't want something between the two of us to be cheapened. But she was making it hard for me to focus on anything but her. She was pressed against me so hard that it felt like we were one person. She kept on nibbling on my ear and making me moan at the rushing of sudden and pure electricity she sent through me but I had to stop her before this went too far. I know that's not typical of a teenage guy but I love her too much to let there be regrets between us. "Mo. MO! Stop! We need to talk, okay?" She did the sexiest thing she could have done. Pout. I was about to lose my control and just have us return to what had happened but this needed to happen. "You're still with Scott. We can't do this Mo, its wrong. Don't get me wrong, you're the sexiest girl, no, woman that I have seen in my entire life and I love you but THIS CANNOT HAPPEN." "I did dump him Charlie. For you. I love you. But I have a question, now that I'm falling, will you catch me?"


End file.
